


Bed of Nails

by GoingtoHellforthis



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealous, blowjob, domnegan, firsttime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingtoHellforthis/pseuds/GoingtoHellforthis
Summary: Diane is Rick's oldest child. When her brother runs off to the Sanctuary, she decides to pay a price to save him. When Negan rejects her, she gets jealous and wants to do anything to make him like her. But is that a good idea? Is Negan as nice as he claims to be?





	Bed of Nails

**Author's Note:**

> I made this up a few month back and finally have the courage to post this. Chapter one is really just the intro, stay tuned for chapter 2. This story also is a weird mix between comic and TV show. So in case you didn't know, Andrea and Rick are together.

“Let me handle that, Carl.” Diane turns around to save her little brother from Negan. “Can I talk to you? Alone?” “ You really are Rick's kids.” She follows him into his room. He sits down on his bed and looks at her,: “This better be good.” “ I don't want you to punish my brother…or my Dad. I'll take that one on me. I've seen your wives so…I could have sex with you.” “Wait…what the fuck? How old are you?” “ Old enough to make my own choices.” “ Jesus, Diane. And that is?” “ 19.” “ Fuck…and you're Rick's daughter? Making deals like _that_?” “ Would it make you decide quicker if I'd say I was adopted?” He laughs at her,:” Don't need to see your beach ball sized lady nuts cause I know you fucking have them. Now…well…I fucking appreciate that offer. You're a pretty doll. But Rick will most certainly not appreciate this shit.” “ He never has to find out.” “ Hmm. Come ‘ere then.” He opens his belt, Diane is shivering already as she kneels down in front of him. “No. No. You're scared already. I mean…shit. Have you ever sucked a dick before? My god, your pussy will be so tight. But I'm an old man, must feel gross. Like…sleeping with your Daddy's best friend.” He chuckles, then closes his jeans and makes her get up,: “ Great, now I talked myself out of the mood. What am I doing? You and your brother made me have a nice entertaining day. I'll bring you back to Daddy.”

 

“ Rick! I bet you've been waiting for those two.” Diane and Carl both run towards their Dad and hug him. “Shit, what…?” “Carl went after Negan so I went after him.” “ And I brought them back safe and sound. See what a nice guy I can be. I've had a good time. Just send them over if you ever need a babysitter.” He blinks at Diane before he leaves Alexandria. “ You could have died!” “ I couldn't leave Carl with that lunatic.” “ I can still hear you, princess.”, says Negan over the wall. “ I'm just glad you're back. Let's get back to the house.”

A few days later

“Let me the fuck in.” Negan bangs Lucille on the door of Alexandria. Olivia is at the gate opening up, Diane watches through her sniper on the bell tower. “ We've not been awaiting you that soon. Rick is out scavenging for you. He won't be back for a few hours at least.” “ I don't want to wait for hours till he comes back. Just give me what you have just now.” “There's not much left. We're practically starving in here.” He just looks at her and can't hold back a smirk. “By starving you mean…not fucking at all?” Olivia starts crying and Diane is about to walk downstairs to help but then she hears him say. “ I am very sorry. Uh.” “Olivia.” “Olivia. Well, I'll be staying here for a few hours so if you'd want me to fuck your brains out as an…” She slaps him.” He gets really close to her,:” I'm just about 50 percent more into you.”

Diane lowers her sniper. How could he just mindlessly ask someone else to fuck with him then reject her right in front of his dick. She's annoyed as she walks down to support Olivia. She walks through Alexandria to find him. As she hears him talk she hides behind a bush. “... This is my fucking vacation home. This place is the motherfucking best place around. You guys have a pool table? Is there cue sticks and everything? I used to fucking love pool. ” “Yeah, I have one in my house actually.” Just now Diane realizes that Spencer is with Negan. “ Then guess who the fuck just became my best friend. I'm sure you know the answer. What's my best friend's name?” “Uh, Spencer. Come over any time.” “I will. Now where the hell did my manners go? What the fuck did you want, Spencer?”

For the next few minutes Diane has to shockingly listen to how Spencer threatens her Dad and tries to push Negan to kill him and let Spencer take over. Diane clenches her fists but is certain that Negan will do something. They walk along the street, getting closer to her. “ I'm thinking…and I think about how Rick fucking threatened to kill me. How he clearly hates my fucking guts…but he's out there right now like a busy fucking bee…gathering shit to give me, so I don't hurt any of the nice folks living here. He's swallowing that hatred to get shit done. That takes guts. Then I think about you…Spencer…the guy who waited until Rick was gone, to sneak over to talk to me, to get me to do his dirty work so that he could take Rick's place. You wanted to take over…why not just kill Rick and take the fuck over? You know why?” “ I don't… I didn't.” “You got no guts.” With that he takes a big knife out and slices Spencer’s stomach open. His guts start spilling out as he sinks to the ground. Diane has to hold back to vomit or scream so she holds her own mouth shut. “ Oh, how embarrassing. There they are! They were inside you all the time.You did have guts! I’ve never been so wrong before in my life.”

He turns around to his men,: “ Clean this shit up before a kid sees it. Christ, who should play pool with me now?” She gets up and puts her hands on her waist,: “ I’ll play pool with you.” Negan turns around and seems surprised. “ Daddy’s out now his daughter’s running the place. Good to see you, darling.” He holds his hands out to her and smiles,: “ I don’t think I’ll have to slice you up to check for guts.” “ Thanks, after me if you may.” She gestures an obeisance. He grabs her arm and comes close to her face,: “ Now that’s how I want to be treated here.” Diane looks into his eyes for a second before she leads him to Spencer’s house.

“ I’ll give you the honor of making the break.” “ Thank you, Negan.” He had been grinning but does realize quickly that Diane does know the language of the rules. She gives it a start. “ Nice one. Stripes for you, solids for me.” Negan takes over and gets two stripes into the hole. “ Oh, what’d you do about the cue ball?” “ The other one can place it in the kitchen.” Diane gets a Solid off her list. “ If I had a pool table at my place I’d play a more dirty version. Like… fucking strip pool. That’d be fun.” “ Clearly, shame I don’t have anyone to play with.” She said it really dry but Negan stops aiming for the next pool ball and looks at her,: “ I would be very careful about what I say. You want to flirt with me? I can’t blame you. But you’d have to go all the way this time.” In her head she screams victory. But she doesn’t want to go all the way, does she?” “ I don’t know what you’re talking about, Negan.” He smirks,: “ Sure you don’t, princess.” He aims but misses the cue ball and it flies off the table. “ Shit.” Diane picks it up and puts it in the right spot for her. She gets another solid in a hole.

“ So who do you play pool with?” “ Carl, my dad,...other people. We stayed in a p...place that had one.” Negan’s next move is way better. They are equal at the end trying to get the 8 in. “ You can’t take that long to position yourself.” She makes her move and gets the 8 in the hole and wins. “ Just wanted to be able to say that I beat the leader of the Saviours...in pool at least.” Negan laughs at her,: “ Another advantage you have towards your Dad. You know, I enjoy good company. And a good pool player. If you ever fancy a match, you’ve got an open invitation to visit me. I’d even open a good beer. Wait, beer’s a 21 as well, right? Now don’t look at me like that, baby doll. That was a joke. You want to drink? I don’t fucking care.”“ Another round then?” Thought you’d never ask.”

They continue playing, Negan drops the cue ball again. “ I’ve got an idea. You drop the cue ball, I get to ask you a question and you have to answer it.” He doesn’t look too happy about it. Diane smirks at him for the first time,: “ Or are you scared?” Negan looks at her, then smiles,: “ Bring it fucking on.” She puts the cue ball in the kitchen then hits two of her pool balls in a hole. “ What did you do before the apocalypse?” “ As a job? I was a PE teacher.” She nods,: “ Makes sense, that’s where the love for sports and baseball bats comes from.” “ Absofuckinglotely.” He makes his move and looks at her,: “ What about you?” She accidentely hits the 8, so Negan wins. “ I was about to finish school. I was a singer in a band.” “ Shit, why did I ask Carl to sing me a song then? Well, screwed.” They play along as Diane drops the cue ball again. “ So… you have anyone here that you’re interested in?” “ No permanent residents. The only one that ever creeped up on me should call himself gutted for that quick death.” Negan snorts,: “ You can do better than that.”

Negan wins the next round as well. “ I want to ask a question if I win as well.” “ Fine.” “ What’s your job here now? Why did Daddy leave you but took Carl?” “ Oh, I’m a sniper so I was looking out. But when I saw you I knew that it would be safe to come over and say Hi.” Negan chuckles. Diane wins the next game,: “ Why do you have multiple wives?” “ Different faces, different shapes, different pussies. Why should I live off the rules if I can have a choice?” “ And do you love them?” “ Did you win to ask me that question?”

Negan and Diane play for a full three hours until they both decide that their shoulders hurt way too much. “ Just one thing I’d like to show you. This will give me a disadvantage for the next game but I can’t stand watching you do this.” He stands behind her,: “ Hold the queue.” She does as she is told. Negan leans over her and twists the queue around a tiny bit, then holds it for her. His inner thighs almost touch her ass and she swears he’s at least half hard. “ Way easier if you hold it like this, Diane. See?” He pushes the queue forward and even he seems to be surprised when his erection stripes her leg. “ Negan, Sir?” “ Shit.”, he slowly moves away from her. “ Dinner is ready for you, Sir.” “ Fine, come dine with me, sweetheart.” His lieutenant turns away as he whispers,: “ Thank god it wasn’t your Dad.”

She doesn’t answer, just follows him to the best house. “ I’ll let you take Lucille’s spot if you promise to sing her a song, should you visit me.” “ Sure, sorry Lucille.” Diane looks at him for permission before she takes Lucille and gives it to one of his men. They eat a nice vegetable and lentil curry. Then they sit down on the veranda and drink lemonade. “ Your Dad takes a very long time to come back.” “ Well, the longer he stays out, the more resources he’ll get for you.” It doesn’t take much longer after that until Rick storms towards Negan,: “ I thought we had an agreement?!” “ Oh Rick! So fucking good to see you, my friend. I’d get up and shake your hand but your lovely daughter and I spent three hours playing pool so now my shoulder is absolutely killing me. I’m a bit out of practice and she’s a machine. Want some ice water?” He walks up the veranda and makes Diane leave her spot and join the rest of the group.

“ You killed one of my people. What the fuck happened?” Negan gets up and grabs Lucille,: “ One moment. I’m going to refrain from profanity momentarily to illustrate just how serious I am. I will not say another word to you until you say “ Thank you, Negan.” “ Explain yourself, now. Or you and your men won’t leave this place alive.” Negan stares at him before he starts laughing. He holds his bat in front of his face,: “ Lucille, give me strength… I understand our relationship started with me beating the holy fucking fuck out of your friend’s head. The gravity to that event isn’t fucking lost to me. Let me assure you of that. I do not believe we will ever share a meal together and tell each other our deepest fucking darkest secrets. That said. Goddamn it… I feel like I’ve bent over fucking backwards in my attempts to show you just how reasonable I can be.”

“ Is this a fucking joke?”, asks Rick. “ Oh, how soon they forget. Answer me this. After your kids went to hide in one of my trucks and the small one machine gunned a few of my men… to death...what did I do? Did I gut that boy? Did I let my men rape your daughter? As an aside, that was always an empty threat. As much as I love violence… I absolutely fucking hate sexual violence. It’s unseemly… No, I let your son go, I let your very polite daughter go. Brought them back safe and absofuckinglotely sound. Like some kind of apocalyptic Santa Clause. Ho fucking ho. Let me put it to you this way, Rick the Prick who will never give me the benefit of the doubt because I had to kill one measly friend to get him in line. Next time someone asks me to kill you and put them in charge… I might just put them up on it. Now… show me what you got.”

Rick doesn’t say anything, so Diane thanks Negan when he walks past. “ I know you understand it, doll. But I’m not sure your dad does.” “ Go back and do your work, Diane.”, says Rick.

“ We can’t do this, Andrea.” Rick’s girlfriend and Diane are on the bell tower pointing at Negan’s people. Andrea shoots at them, but she just wastes her bullets on nothing. “ You ever hear the one about the guy who brought a baseball bat to a gunfight, fucker?”, says her Dad. Suddenly more Saviors appear and shoot their guns out of their hands.“ Surprised? I assume I can trust your daughter not to take me out while she and the other woman see you are very much in danger. Or, Diane, actually, get down here.”

As she walks down towards him he keeps talking and threatening her Dad. He’s just about finished when she reaches them both. “ In case you haven’t noticed...you’re fucking fucked, you stupid fucker.” Shit hits the fan as Carl shoots Lucille and rips a good chunk out of it. “ Carl,no!”, shouts Diane. “ Fuck! What the fuck? Fuck!” People behind the fence start ducking as the Saviors start shooting at them. Diane ducks behind the van, she’s kinda caught between Negan and her Dad. “ Oh god. Hold your fucking fire! Carl, you one eyed asshole! You skull-faced little fuck!” Rick takes the confusion to attack Negan but his men pin him down. “ Will someone hold this piece of shit down? I gotta get my shit straight...I gotta...I gotta… Throw the boy over the wall. He’s mine, I want him. He’s gotta pay for this fucking shit. Push him over the side or you’ll all die.” “ Don’t!”, shouts her Dad as Negan punches him again.

“ Shut up! I’m not getting any younger out here. Where’s my boy?” “ Go fuck yourself, psycho.” Negan facepalms himself. “ I don’t even know who the fuck said that.” Then he glimpses behind him to see Diane. “ You know what? Give me the fucking boy or I’ll make you watch as I let Diane bash in all four skulls of the people out here. All-fucking-four! Her own Dad’s head. What do you say to that?” Diane is in shock, Negan kneels down to Rick,: “ You have no fucking idea how much I used to like that boy. Never had a kid of my own. When I saw him...got to know him, I thought.. if I ever did have a fucking kid...I’d want a fucking kid like this fucking kid. Kid had huge fucking balls. Huge. I guess he still does. Same for you, Diane. Sad how your Dad clearly has a favorite. Heh. Now I realize how fucking annoying that is. Stand him up. Crouching, It’s so fucking uncomfortable. Kills my knees.” They stand her Dad up and he shouts,: “ You hurt him and this is over.” “ You hear that, princess? Doesn’t bat an eye about me forcing you to kill people.”

“ I can take care of myself.”, says Diane and he chuckles. “ This is already fucking over. You tried to kill me, you fucking idiot. That was a shitty thing to do. Shitty for you… shittier for your people.” Negan makes another big speech about him being in charge,: “...Lucille is a bitch. But she’s my bitch. Saved my life more times than I can remember. She’s the only bitch I ever truly loved. If I could… I’d fuck her. And yes...that means in my most private of moments I’ve probably rubbed my dick against her. I’m not ashamed to admit it.” Diane can barely hold a “WTF?” and just looks away.

“ Wow. They’re really not pushing the kid over...are they? Fuck.” He makes weird jokes, then turns around to Diane and holds Lucille to her,: “ Line them up.” She doesn’t look very happy about holding Lucille after what he just said about her and his dick. Negan smirks at her. Just then a body falls down the bell tower. “ Andrea!”, shouts Rick. “ Don’t act surprised. I told you that sniper cunt was going to die. Now can we please focus on the situation at hand? After all you’ve got problems of your own here. Am I fucking right?”

Things continue to get screwed up until a tiger and more people enter the scene. Diane is confused, nobody told her the plan so she’s just standing there with Lucille in her hands. Suddenly people start shooting in Negan’s direction. “ The fucking truck” Fuck.” He grabs her arm and drags her after him. They jump on the back of the truck and manage to close it just before bullets are shooting into the doors. “ Fuck the fucking fuck out of this fucking place.” Negan let’s go of her arm. “ I’m sorry, Negan. I didn’t know they were going to attack.” He grunts at her, then rips Lucille out of her hand,: “ I’m sorry but now you do have to pay for your brother’s mistake. You’ll work for me.”


End file.
